


A Winchester and the Devil

by fictionalabyss, reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	A Winchester and the Devil

* * *

Lucifer walked over to you, studying your features. How could such a simple creature capture his interest? A hunter, at that.

A _Winchester_.

How could he possibly want to spend time with the youngest of the Winchesters? It was baffling. You watched him, unafraid. Something told you that you should be, he’s the devil! But, you couldn’t be. 

You stood your ground and glared at him. What was he even doing here? You had only seen him once before. You knew your brothers would lose their shit if they knew he was talking to you, let alone in your room. It was no coincidence he appeared minutes after they left. He must have been waiting. “What do you _want_ , Lucifer?” You kept your voice strong, showing you weren’t afraid of him. Or what he was. 

He gave you a smirk that made you weak at the knees. “See, there’s something I just _can’t_ figure out about you.” Lucifer mused, tapping his chin as he moved around you. 

“If you’re trying to kill me, good luck, buddy.” You said through gritted teeth. It wasn’t even that you were bothered by his presence. You were bothered because it was supposed to get to you. It was supposed to make you want to kill the bastard. 

Lucifer chuckled. “Now, _why_ would I want to go and do something like that?” His finger trailed along the top of your shoulders. You clenched your jaw. Why were you putting up with this? Why didn’t you just take off. “I can _tell_ you’re curious, too, aren’t you? You want to know why I have absolutely _no_ desire to kill you, and you’re not running for your big brothers…” 

“I could just scream. They would come running.” You tried to straighten up, stand taller, as a show that he wasn’t getting to you. It was a front and he called your bluff.

“If you were going to, you already would have.” _Dammit._ You moved over to your bed, annoyed. At both yourself, and him. Sitting down, you raised an eyebrow. 

“ _Well_ , what does the devil want to know about me? Hm? Because you _obviously_ want something.” Sighing, you shook your head. Before he answered, you could hear your brother’s footsteps. Getting up, you shoved him to your closet. “We’re not done here. I want to get to the bottom of this!” You said as loud as you dared, opening the closet door and shoving him in there. Just as you shut the door, Sam walked in. 

“Heading out to grab something to eat. We tried to call to see if you wanted to come, but you didn’t answer. Coming?”

You glanced over at your phone and saw it flashing. “It must be on silent.. sorry Sammy. Uhm, no I’m a bit tired. Going to hit the shower and catch up on my reading. But bring me back something, okay?” You smiled sweetly at him. “And _don’t_ let Dean choose. I don’t want to die of a heart attack before 30.”

He laughed as he left. Your smile faded as you heard the car pulling out. You glanced at the closet door opening as you grabbed your phone. It wasn’t on silent… Why hadn’t you heard it? Why hadn’t you heard the Impala pull in either…?

“Because you’re too interested in me.” Lucifer winked as if he read your mind.  

You sighed sitting back on the bed.”Let’s get this over with.”

He gave you a mock hurt look. “I can _promise_ you you’ll be wanting more.” He grinned like he was so sure of himself. “Anyways, back to the matter at hand.” Lucifer sat next to you, your knees brushing against his. “What do you feel when you’re around me? Because I’m currently _quite_ content.”

“Nothing.” you furrowed your brows at him feigning disgust, leaning away slightly. But his intense gaze made you sigh and relax. “I don’t know.. I mean. I can’t explain it.. whatever it is.”

“Let me guess, you don’t want me to leave. You want me around, or I wouldn’t have been shoved in your closet, which smells _amazing_.” Lucifer commented. “You would have let me get caught by Sammy boy.” 

You groaned. “Shut. Up.” You muttered. “At least the boys won’t be back for awhile.”

Hearing wings, you assumed that Lucifer left. “Why is _Lucifer_ in your room?” It was Cas’s voice. Sitting up, your eyes went wide.

“Didn’t she tell you? We’ve _lovers_.” He smirked at you, his finger trailing down your arm. When he reached your hand, he laced his fingers with yours. Not even a minute later, he left Cas standing in your room alone. You knew that your brothers would know about this now.


End file.
